


He Who Walks Behind the Rows

by Vadianna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Huxloween, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Tongue Piercing, this is disgustingly sentimental for me and I apologize, you're never too old for corn mazes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/pseuds/Vadianna
Summary: Hux does not submit to corn mazes without a fight, even if it is Kylo's birthday.  The heat makes everything worse, though Kylo knows exactly how to make Hux relax.Or: Shameless exhibitionism.





	He Who Walks Behind the Rows

**Author's Note:**

> [For the October 2nd Huxloween prompt: Corn Maze.](http://huxloween.tumblr.com/post/165882071166/welcome-to-huxloween-2017-weve-got-a-prompt-a)
> 
>  
> 
> This is set in a very real place, which I don't want to name or link here. They allegedly have "The World's Largest Corn Maze", and are the first several results when you google that phrase. Their mazes really are a work of art.
> 
> FYI: Large corn mazes tend to make a game of the maze, where you take a sheet with trivia questions in your choice of topic and navigate to numbered sign posts. The questions correspond to each sign post, and are multiple choice. The answers tell you whether to go right or left. They also sometimes have fancy hole punches hanging from the sign posts so you can punch a game card each time, too. Hux doesn't bother to explain this in the fic itself, so here you go.

Hux wiped the sweat from under the brim of his hat, glaring at Kylo.

“This is absolutely the worst year.”

Kylo, standing in front of him in line, turned and gave him a mild look.

“Why did you wear a sweater when it’s eighty degrees out?”

“Because it was sixty yesterday, and I like to believe that this city isn’t always a weather hellhole.”

Kylo’s look sharpened, and Hux also received a glare from the man standing in front of Kylo, who edged his small son further away from them. Hux glowered at him briefly before crossing his arms and re-focusing his anger on Kylo.

“Are we expecting a blizzard tomorrow, then?”

“You should be used to it by now.”

“It’s _fall_ ,” Hux explained slowly, so that Kylo wouldn’t misunderstand. “Fall means cool, mild temperatures. I’m not used to fluctuations of fifty degrees overnight.”

“Sixty and eighty is only a twenty degree difference.”

“We closed the windows and got the extra blankets out because it was colder than sixty last night.”

“You look ridiculous in that outfit, you know that?”

“You don’t seem to realize we both look ridiculous, Kylo.”

They were standing in line for an ‘Adventure Farm,’ Hux in a light button-up sweater, newsboy, and slacks, Kylo in frayed black jeans and a tight muscle shirt that showed off his bodybuilder physique and ample tattoos to an audience who was uninterested at best and intimidated at worst.

Hux sighed and wiped the sweat from his face again, glancing to the line next to them that contained a family pushing a stroller, a woman leading a toddler by the hand, and a group of teenage girls in pullover sweaters and short shorts. When he turned back to Kylo, he saw that they did indeed have a gap in the line around them.

“We don’t _belong_  here,” he said, exasperatedly. “We’re the only ones without a child. We’re standing out too much.”

“There are plenty of people here without kids, it’s for everybody. If you’re really worried about fitting in, you’d take off that stupid hat and sweater.” Kylo was frowning at him now, the mild look gone from his face, and Hux knew he should stop pushing the argument. But it was hot, and he was sweating, and he was standing in a line of seventy people to enter an ‘Adventure Farm,’ and really, it was Kylo’s fault.

“They aren’t staring at _me_ , I look perfectly normal. They’re staring at you. You look like the farm bouncer.”

Kylo smirked at this, the sunlight glinting off one of the piercings in his lower lip. “I’d need a straw hat for that.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “At least. And overalls.”

Kylo studied him a moment before placing a hand on his back to push him forward in line, dropping it once they’d shuffled forward. “Hux, please. You promised you wouldn’t complain this year.”

Hux turned on him, the plea needling him more than it should have. “I promised no such thing. I promised to drive in the car two hours here and two hours back. I promised to come here and waste my Sunday. I did not promise to like it.”

Kylo rolled his own eyes in response. “I was the one that drove two hours.”

“I had to be in the car for two hours, so it counts.” Hux did not _drive_ , and had never bothered to get a license once he moved to the US. This country was far too big, and he knew the only thing that kept the two of them from endless road trips was the fact that Kylo had to do all the driving for them.

“I forgot, you would never make a promise not to complain.” Kylo sighed, crossing his own arms. “It’s my birthday. Can’t you at least pretend you’re having a good time?”

“It is _not_  your birthday,” Hux snapped.  “And no. Having a good time is not part of your _gift_.”

Kylo had an inordinate fascination with corn mazes. He’d discovered their existence years ago, when he’d spotted a sign for one while visiting his parents and pulled over to investigate, dragging Hux with him. He’d loved it. Something about growing up in an urban environment, a nice walk through a farm, and the contemplative nature of choosing one’s path in a labyrinth - Hux tended to block most of this out. They went to at least one every year. The ones around the city tended to be the opposite of peaceful, involving a long car ride and pushing through large crowds of people to wander through a cornfield. Hux loathed the experience. This was the largest and most crowded, so of course they went to this one almost every year.

“My birthday is on _Wednesday_  and this was all I asked for. It’s the only time I can get you to do what I want.”

Kylo was getting loud, and Hux was looking around again, watching the crowd inch further away from the two of them. He sighed, putting his own hand on Kylo’s back to move them further ahead in line. He decided to concede and adopted a defeated, put-upon tone. “Kylo, if I agreed with you we’d be going to corn mazes every weekend.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“They’re all hours away in the car.” He paused, then shrugged. “I don’t like them.”

“You don’t like anything,” Kylo grumbled.

That was true enough, and Hux sensed Kylo was willing to let the matter lie. They stood in stony silence for twenty minutes, sun beating down and Hux sweating profusely, while they waited in line to pay sixteen dollars apiece to enter the farm.

When they walked past the ticket booths, each wearing a florescent pink paper wristlet, Kylo’s mood had visibly lightened. Hux thought it might be safe to continue his complaints.

“I don’t understand why we have to wait in line with the population of the entire urban center to get in here.”

“Because this is the most fun you could be having on a Sunday,” Kylo answered cheerily, holding his arms out and walking backwards to smile at Hux. Hux grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to his side before he tripped over a two-year-old.

Undeterred, Kylo gestured to the side. “Some people like pig races, wagon rides, and chicken puppet shows. It’s fall, Hux! Can’t you just relax and enjoy being outside?”

Hux looked over to where Kylo had gestured, which happened to be where the Pumpkin Drop Tower and Zorbs were. They would be going there before the farm closed, and Hux’s true gift to Kylo was that he never said a word about it.

“Kylo, it is stifling, and I am literally dying. This isn’t fall. This is July, and we’ve both agreed on how wretched _that_  is.”

“If you keep complaining, I’ll make you wait in the car with the window cracked.” Kylo squinted at him a moment, then swiped his hat off his head. “You’d be cooler without a wool cap, you know.”

Hux dove for the hat, but Kylo put a hand to his chest and held the hat up and behind him. Hux struggled for a moment to reach it before he was caught off guard by Kylo’s expression, which was the kind of crooked smile he wore so rarely. He was struck, suddenly, by Kylo’s genuine happiness, here under the sun, on this dirty farm, with the crowd surging too close around them, teasing Hux. It was too private a moment to have in the middle of all these people, and Hux felt his face heat. He was an ugly blusher - it went all over his face, to the tips of his ears and down to his chest when it happened, which wasn’t often. There was usually no concealing it, but he hoped his near-heat stroke would serve to hide it now.

He pulled back and crossed his arms, frowning. “Give it back. I’m not making a scene.”

“This is a _winter_  hat, Hux. It’s too hot to wear today. You’ll feel better if you just let the wind cool you down.”

“ _What_  wind?”

Kylo frowned thoughtfully a moment, though Hux could see he was still amused. “You look better without it, you know.”

“ _Kylo_.” Hux would burn to a crisp under the sun today, and didn’t want to show up at work tomorrow looking less than professional.

Kylo shook his head, then pulled the cap down over Hux’s eyes. “I’m just saying. You’d be happier if you grew it out long enough to pull back.”

“We can’t all braid our hair as well as you.” Hux pulled the cap up and pushed the sweaty mess of his hair back from his brow before re-seating it. It was long, but any shorter and it looked too much like the military cuts he was forced to wear as a boy. Longer was unprofessional.

“I do look good, thank you," Kylo replied, satisfied, before he began walking to the corn maze again.  Hux watched him. There was a wet spot down the back of his black tank, where it clung to the declivity of his spine between his muscles. His shoulders bunched as he swung his arms, and there was a light sheen of sweat on the pale skin of his neck, with a few dark curls that had escaped the braids stuck in it.

He did look good, but Hux wasn’t about to mention it.

Instead, he pulled Kylo aside in a detour, where they waited in line in an overheated ‘pantry’ packed with people for another ten minutes. Hux bought two bottles of water for three fifty each, along with a bag of chili spiced popcorn, which was the only thing Hux liked about this godforsaken place. He glared at Kylo as he swiped his debit card, daring him to say something. He didn’t, but he flashed the kind of shit-eating grin that made Hux want to slap him.

After shoving one of the bottles of water into Kylo’s hands, Hux followed him to the corn maze. Kylo grabbed the photo maps and a quiz sheet at the entrance. He handed one of the maps to Hux and led them immediately to the left, usually the shorter of the four mazes at the farm.

Hux sighed again, looking at the map. It was an elaborate World Series design this year, with the city skyline worked in to connect all four mazes. He resigned himself to wandering all afternoon. Kylo was terrible at navigating these, and generally only solved one and a half of the mazes at this farm with the trivia sheets before Hux took over with the map.

His patience ran thin after only forty-five minutes. It was a litany of small things that finally led him to the breaking point. They’d finished the first maze and Hux had long ago shoved the empty popcorn bag into his pocket, the salty, spicy remnants of the popcorn curdling with the saliva in his mouth as he started overheating again. The sun was at an angle where the corn provided almost no shade, and Hux had to squint under the brim of his cap, sweating and miserable.

They were waiting in a line of five groups for signpost number thirteen, which was backed up due to the hole punch being difficult to use. Hux tried not to be visibly impatient, and did manage to at least tune out all the conversation around him. A small child brushed past his leg, and another who was pursuing ran into him from behind. A pair of teenagers crashed through the wall of corn across the aisle.

Kylo, completely oblivious, waited in line, reading placidly through his trivia sheet. Hux wiped the sweat from his forehead again, knowing his wool cap was ruined.

After several minutes, Kylo took his turn at struggling with the rusted hole punch hanging from the signpost, insisting on completing the forty punches in his card by tagging all the stations. There was an impatient ‘Hurry up, buddy’ from the father in line behind him, who had a disinterested eight-year-old whining at his side. Hux watched the anger ripple across Kylo’s face, but to Kylo’s credit, he didn’t even look up. Instead, Hux gave the man an icy glare that caused him to take a step back.

All those things wore on his patience, but he hated himself when the thing he finally snapped at was the way Kylo stepped back from the signpost, trivia sheet out, his face relaxed in a way that Hux knew was the equivalent of a smile, guilelessly asking the stupid corn maze trivia question.

“Who starred in the 1959 movie House on Haunted Hill? Was it _A_ , Jimmy Stewart-”

“Vincent Price,” Hux snapped. “Which direction do we need to go?”

Kylo’s brow furrowed. “The other answers are-”

“It’s Vincent Price, Kylo. Nevermind.” Hux looked at the photo of the maze in his hand, tracing the correct route. “This way, come on.” He pulled Kylo down the path that would lead them to signpost four.

“I thought you’d like the film trivia better this year,” Kylo grumbled, letting Hux lead him past a large group of college students in purple pullovers going in the other direction.

Hux kicked an empty Old Style can into the corn, which rustled as his shoulders brushed along the dried, yellowed stalks that towered over his head. That part was at least better this year - last summer had been dry, and the corn stalks had been stunted. Kylo had been pleased to be able to see over them, though it didn’t help him navigate the maze in the slightest.

“Kylo, film trivia doesn’t even make sense in a baseball maze.”

“They had baseball trivia, but you don’t know anything about baseball.”

“The film trivia questions are barely questions.”

“Not everyone knows the alternate title to _Horror of Dracula_ , Hux.”

Hux spun to face him, and the group following them protested the sudden stop. Hux glared at them, watching as they passed in a huff before he continued.

“I’m hot. I’m hungry, I’m thirsty. There are _too many_  people here. This is the opposite of a peaceful fall walk, Kylo, this is just _the city_. We could have gone downtown and done exactly the same thing. It would have been cooler, and we could have gotten drunk. Just…” He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just let me lead you through the rest of the maze, and we can get out of here. That’ll still take the rest of the afternoon. Will that suit you?”

Kylo studied him, expressionless, then glared as another family passed them. The sun caught in one of the metal studs through his eyebrows, and that really was the last straw.

“This isn’t our place, Kylo! We don’t belong here! I don’t know why you won’t let me take you to-”

“Because I like this better,” Kylo cut him off, sighing. “I knew you’d do this when you wore the sweater. Here.”

Kylo reached up and had two of the buttons on the light green sweater undone before Hux swatted his hands away, fighting down another blush.

“What are you doing?” he snapped, glancing around them, mortally embarrassed. They were mercifully alone at the moment, though the ever-present voices were nearby, drowned out in the cacophony of corn stalks rustling together as families passed through them.

“Hold still. I’m taking off your sweater. You’ll feel better if you’re cooler. You’re being stubborn.”

“I’m wearing-” Hux stuttered, still glancing around as Kylo began undoing his buttons, his hands hanging down in shock. “I’m only wearing an undershirt,” he hissed, leaning in, not making a move to stop him. “Sleeveless.” He swallowed, then hissed quieter. “Kylo, _we are in public_.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “I’m sure they’ve seen someone take a sweater off before. They’ve also seen a skinny guy in an undershirt. Why are you so embarrassed?”

“This is-” he sputtered, his eyes darting around. “This is _private_.”

“Hux. You’re just taking off a sweater. Fuck’s sake, I watched Mister Rodgers do this every morning when I was little, it’s fine. And what do you think I’m wearing, a collared silk shirt?” Kylo answered smoothly, reaching the bottom and calmly pulling the sweater from Hux’s shoulders. Hux let him.

“It’s different!”

“You’re right. Yours is soaked with sweat. I can see your nipples.”

Kylo tweaked one, and Hux slapped his hand away, humiliated, defensively covering his chest. Unlike Kylo's facial piercings, his piercings were in private places, and he’d gotten all of them after Kylo begged him. His nipples had been for Kylo’s twenty-sixth and twenty-seventh birthdays.

“I’ll get sunburned,” he answered weakly.

“That’s why I let you keep your cap.” Kylo flicked his nose, then folded his sweater over an arm. “You’ll be able to cover a sunburn on your shoulders tomorrow. Let’s go.”

Hux kept his arms across his chest as he followed Kylo through the maze, noting Kylo was taking the wrong path. He was silent as he tried to regain his equilibrium.  He hated not having control of his appearance in public, and he hated feeling as undone as he did now. It _was_ private. He began sneaking glances at the groups that passed them, trying to determine whether they were staring at him, whether they knew he had pierced nipples, paranoid that they knew he liked to feel Kylo’s teeth on them, feel his tongue wrap around the bar and tug. Did they know how sensitive his nipples were? That it was so much better, now-

He stopped himself, forcing his muscles to relax, forcing his arms back down to his sides. The passing crowd barely glanced at him. Their more considered looks were for Kylo, with his mess of visible tattoos and piercings, when they looked at the pair of them at all.

Forcing himself to relax made him realize that stripping down to his sleeveless undershirt made him significantly cooler, though now he was hot in a different way, and slightly hard in his pants. He cursed himself and Kylo’s tongue, trying to focus on the back of Kylo’s head. Which was disastrous, really, because then he could only picture the way he’d pull the braids out later, running his fingers through Kylo’s thick dark hair and feeling the sweat near his scalp, sucking the salty taste of it off his neck-

He nearly ran into Kylo as they found themselves at another dead end.

“Fuck,” Kylo swore under his breath, turning back around and glancing at the path, then the map in obvious frustration. “I thought we were near the fourth signpost.”

“No, we’re… here, near the W,” he answered shakily, pointing to their dead-end curlicue on the map. He took a deep breath to steady his voice, then continued. “You took a wrong turn back here.”

Kylo looked at him curiously. “Are you okay? I thought you’d feel better if you took your sweater off. Are you really too hot? Do we need to leave?”

Hux shook his head, walking back down the path of rattling corn. “We’re a quarter mile from the entrance. What are you going to do, send up a flare?”

Hux nearly jumped when he felt Kylo’s heavy hand land on his bare shoulder. Kylo’s palm was too hot, and he hunched instinctively.

“Hux. Hold on a minute. Just take a drink of water-”

“I’m fine!” Hux spun around, blushing again, cursing himself because Kylo would see and know. His gaze dropped to Kylo’s collarbone, which had a drop of sweat resting traitorously in the dip just below his throat. “Just- Just let me lead the rest of the way.” He turned back around, taking a swig of the disgusting lukewarm remnants of his water to cover how flustered he was. He swore under his breath when he realized he was doing exactly as Kylo had told him, and it only made him angrier.

Kylo grabbed his shoulder and spun him around again, putting another big hand on his waist to pin him in place. Hux squirmed, looking up at him, furious.

“Let’s just-”

“Seriously, what’s wrong with you?” Kylo studied his eyes for a moment before dragging his gaze down and back up again, taking in Hux’s tension. “Just take a minute, will you?”

“The sooner we get through the maze, the sooner we can leave.”

“Maybe _I_  want to take a minute, then. That’s part of the experience, you know? Just taking a minute and thinking your way through, appreciating the paths you’ve already chosen-”

“Don’t give me any of that meditative bullshit! There’s nothing peaceful about this! There’s too many people at these wretched roadside rests, and you know it,” Hux snapped, angrier than he’d intended.

But rather than raising Kylo’s ire, his face fell. Hux blinked at him, taken aback, absurdly wanting to say something else, something to start the fight he’d meant to have.

“Look, I know you don’t like going to crowded stuff like this. That it’s ‘beneath you’ or whatever. That’s why I wanted us to take a minute right here. See? It’s quiet. It’s just us.”

Hux was horrified at the sensitivity that belied this comment, and he froze with his mouth open, no retort coming to him. But it was true - there were voices nearby, and the dry corn stalks rattling together, but no footsteps on the path, no squeals or laughter nearby. He closed his mouth and opened it again, unable to meet Kylo’s eye, his hands going to Kylo’s biceps. He studied them, the contrast between his long, thin, pale fingers and the riot of colors Kylo had inked on his skin. It made him look tough, until you looked closer and realized they were all sci-fi themed.  Hux mapped them for the thousandth time, rather than looking back up into Kylo's face.

“See?” Kylo asked, and before Hux could protest, he pulled him in close, one arm wrapping around his waist, the other on the back of Hux’s neck.

Hux stiffened in his arms, feeling Kylo’s hard thigh press against the erection trapped in his shorts and trousers.

“Oh.”

“Shut up,” Hux stammered, trying to push him away.

“Hmm…” Kylo murmured, obviously amused, burying his face in Hux’s neck, rubbing the ring in his lower lip against Hux’s earlobe in a way that made Hux shiver and curse. “I had no idea… you were suffering like _that_. That’s different.”

He began walking backwards into the corn stalks, which were planted too close together to allow Kylo easy admittance. Hux felt the stiff leaves and stalks tearing into his arms as he struggled to get away from Kylo.

“Have you _lost your mind_? We are in a _family park_ , Kylo! We’ll be arrested here if anyone even thinks-”

“Shh,” Kylo murmured against his ear, dragging him further back into the darkness of the corn. “I keep telling you, it's not just families, everyone comes here.  And if you don't want everyone to see us, you’d better be quiet, right?”

Kylo spun him around and nibbled on his earlobe, clamping one of his big hands across Hux’s mouth. Hux groaned and closed his eyes, feeling his cock throb and the heat coil in his belly. He dropped his hands to the arm around his waist, and he knew he was lost.

He hated crowds, hated being pressed in with this many bodies, just one of many. But exhibitionism was the deepest seat of his pleasure, and he loathed how reliably it turned him on and how hard he got off on it. For Hux’s last birthday, they had gone to Everest, wearing suits and ties and looking and feeling great. They’d gone into the men’s room separately, and Hux had ridden Kylo while they were locked in a bathroom stall. Kylo had been seated on the toilet and Hux’s feet had been propped on the tank behind him, pants pushed down and wrapped around Kylo’s back, the tails of his white silk shirt hanging below Kylo’s bare knees. His arms had been around Kylo’s neck, his lips locked to Kylo’s mouth to muffle his pleasure, and the two of them had stopped whenever anyone else entered. The men’s room attendant had been in the next room, and they could hear him run water and offer towels over the slapping of their thighs. They’d left together, red but still put-together, and Kylo had given the attendant a fifty dollar tip.

He felt Kylo’s nose push up into the sweat-soaked mess at the back of his neck, underneath the band of his hat, pushing it off his head and onto the ground. Hux’s eyes fell to it, then closed again when he felt Kylo’s tongue on the back of his neck, licking the sweat off.

“I know you, I can feel it. You just need a minute of alone time, don’t you? Just us and the corn. And all these people walking around, they aren’t a part of it.”

As the dry leaves rattled in a slight breeze to the accompaniment of distant voices, two fingers worked into Hux’s mouth, and Hux tongued at them weakly, pathetically, nearly gagging when Kylo shoved the dirty digits down his throat. He ran his tongue between them, picking at the webbing between index and middle finger with the tip of his tongue, biting lightly with his teeth.

“You have to be quiet. There’s just you and me, and nobody else is allowed to hear you.” Kylo spun him back around, then dropped his head and began tonguing his nipples through the damp front of his shirt. He pulled his fingers out of Hux’s mouth to stifle Hux’s moans, doing just as Hux had imagined - playing with the left piercing with his teeth, sucking it through his shirt, then moving to the right, teasing it with his lips, then tongue.

It wasn’t enough, it was a tease through the shirt, and Hux bucked his hips forward. He opened his eyes to find Kylo looking up at him mischievously, and when Hux made eye contact, Kylo pulled his undershirt out of the waist of his pants and pushed it up Hux’s chest. Hux closed his eyes again, anticipating Kylo’s mouth.  When nothing came, he tried to shake his head under Kylo's hand, angry and frustrated, his eyes springing open again. Kylo was hovering just above one nipple, breathing lightly on the piercing, still looking at Hux’s face. He straightened, threading his fingers silently back into Hux’s mouth.

Hux’s brows came together, and he sucked obediently, but managed to give Kylo the semblance of a glare as he did so. Kylo leaned close, and Hux could smell the sweat behind his ear and the way the sun had warmed his skin.

“Do you think I should give you what you want? Do you think that’s right? You’re so dirty, getting off in public like this. I’m embarrassed for both of us.” A big hand came up to cradle Hux through his pants. “I can see your erection now. Everyone can. I should punish you, make you walk the rest of the way, hard in your pants and fantasizing about sucking me off in the corn.”

He squeezed Hux’s balls, and a weak sound escaped around the fingers in Hux’s mouth. Kylo shoved them in harder, and Hux gagged on the sour, dirty taste again.

“But you’d like that too much, wouldn’t you? Having everyone stare at you, seeing how hard you are, wondering what could possibly get you so excited.”

 _Kylo, it’s Kylo,_ his mind supplied. He pictured the way people stared at Kylo as they walked by. They wouldn’t wonder. And he hated himself for the thought. He closed his eyes to hide it.

Kylo kissed his way up Hux’s neck, sucking on his earlobe before pulling his fingers out of Hux’s mouth and pressing his palm hard across his lips before murmuring quietly in his ear.

“No. I know how to punish a dirty little slut like you. You’re going to kneel here, in the dirt of this cornfield, and blow me.”

And with that, both hands came up to Hux’s shoulders and pushed hard, until Hux’s knees buckled weakly and he fell in the dirt, amidst an empty Takis bag, a discarded diaper, and a pile of rabbit shit. The corn was planted too close together, and the stalks dug into his hips.  Kylo was between another two plants, forcing them sideways and causing the dry leaves to rattle with every breath. Hux wrapped his hands around the muscle of Kylo’s thighs, and he looked up into his face, feeling the annoying mix of fury and arousal that formed the core of their relationship. He hated that Kylo knew him well enough to play him like this. But he did, and here was Hux, kneeling in the dirt, practically drooling to get Kylo in his mouth in a cornfield. He could stand up, but that would end the game at his expense, and that would be defeat. Staying, because he wanted to do this very badly, also meant that Kylo was right about him, which was another kind of intolerable defeat.

Kylo grinned, then leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “Do it quick, Hux,” he whispered, removing his hands from Hux’s shoulders, one tangling in the sweaty hair in the back of his head, the other undoing the front of his jeans. He pushed Hux’s face into his underwear, and Hux’s head swam with the scent of Kylo’s sweat and the musk that gathered in the crease of his thigh.

“Hurry up. Do you hear that? Put that sharp tongue of yours to work, we can’t stay here very long.”

And Hux, hating himself, pulled the elastic band of Kylo’s briefs down, letting his massive cock spring free. He glared up at Kylo, then ran his tongue along the bottom, slowly, before gripping the base and teasing the head with his tongue.

Hux was rewarded with Kylo closing his eyes, pulling on his hair with one hand and pushing down on his shoulder with his other. He chewed his lip and visibly swallowed.

Hux smirked and kept going. Kylo’s twenty-ninth birthday present had been special. He’d taken two weeks off at the end of September to prepare, claiming a business trip that took him out of town. He’d actually gotten a tongue piercing and stayed in a cheap hotel in the suburbs by himself while it healed, not wanting others to hear him attempt to speak as it healed. He hated the decision with every fiber of his being as he drank his meals through a straw and slept in a moldy bed. But it had been worth it to see the absolute joy on Kylo’s face when he’d come back on his birthday to show it off. They hadn’t had a chance to celebrate properly for another couple weeks, but Hux had to admit it had been a good decision.

He ran the stud of the piercing just under the head of Kylo’s cock, then down the underside again before swallowing the entire length, digging the piercing in at the base as he did so. He felt Kylo throb in his mouth, felt his thighs shake through his thin jeans as he tried to control himself, his reactions, tried not to make any noise.

It was another game they played, and had nothing to do with the very public nature of this encounter - Hux liked sucking Kylo’s cock, and Kylo liked denying him the pleasure of a reaction. It had vexed Hux when they first met, when Kylo refused to give him the reaction he’d wanted, and had resulted in a near-obsession to learn how to take the other man apart. He’d never quite managed it. Kylo had an alarming amount of self-possession in this, if not in most other aspect of his life.

But still, Hux knew he sucked a mean cock, and did so now, the hot length of it slipping down his throat. He felt the familiar tightness as his lips hit the thick, untrimmed nest of Kylo’s pubic hair, the smell overwhelming - sweat and sour and cotton and laundry detergent and Kylo.

Hux bobbed up and down on his dick, letting his saliva trail down his chin and onto Kylo’s underwear, but Kylo rewarded him with only a taste of precome and a tightening of his fist into the sweaty hair on the back of Hux’s head.

“Enough,” Kylo hissed, pulling him up and putting a hand back over his mouth. “I have something else in mind for today.”

Hux’s eyes widened, and Kylo undid the belt and clasps on the front of Hux’s slacks, yanking them down and stroking Hux in a rough, calloused palm. He removed his hand from Hux’s mouth and grabbed Hux’s hand, twining their fingers together. Kylo met his eye and kissed the back of his hand before placing it over his mouth where Kylo’s had been.

“You need to stay quiet for this, Hux. Do you hear it?”

Kylo looked up to the top of the corn stalks, and Hux’s gaze followed. The tops of the stalks pressed around them were shaking, vibrating against the clean blue of the hot fall sky and rattling together loudly, but Hux could hear shrill laughter and voices not far from where they were. None of the paths were visible through the dark rows of corn, no spots of color or footsteps were audible, but Hux’s mind flashed to the teenagers pushing through the walls of corn, and his eyes dropped to the ground, where there was snack trash and soda cans scattered about. It could happen, they could be spotted at any time. All it would take would be someone curious about the corn stalks rattling too loud off the dead end.

“It’s just us here, Hux. Just us, in the middle of all this. You and I, and the path we chose through the maze.”

Kylo kissed the back of the hand that was over Hux’s mouth, and Hux made a noise again as Kylo spun him roughly, yanking his pants down and dropping to his knees behind him, hands on Hux’s waist.

Hux realized what Kylo was doing a split second before he did it, and he dug his nails into his own cheek to keep from turning around, from protesting, from calling out and having someone come and see what was happening. He grabbed his throbbing cock in his own hand and squeezed the base, squeezed his eyes shut, willed himself to another place, wished he couldn’t hear the voices surging around them, the laughter and shouts.

Kylo’s tongue met Hux’s hole briefly at first, just a flick, before he parted Hux’s cheeks with his thumbs and started on the business of rimming Hux in earnest. Hux wrapped a hand around a stalk of corn to support himself, hearing the leaves shiver as he fought to stay standing, his moans not escaping past the palm he had to keep clamped over his mouth.

It was filthy. Hux hadn’t prepared himself, and liked to be absolutely, scrupulously clean for this. That Kylo had just… started in on it, in the middle of a cornfield, surrounded by hundreds of people was… disgusting, and disgustingly arousing. He panted against his palm and felt the sweat run down his back as he tried to keep himself quiet, tried to keep himself together.

He felt Kylo’s breath as the muscle fluttered and he plunged his tongue in, sometimes rough, sometimes slow, sucking and licking, the rough length of his tongue in and out against the rim. He could feel Kylo’s saliva running towards his perineum, dripping down his thighs. Kylo was making an absolute mess of him.

He thought of the rare times he’d consented to rimming Kylo, allowing his own mouth in such a filthy place. He’d done it twice in the last year, just to try it out with the tongue piercing. It was one of the few times he’d been able to distract Kylo enough to take him apart. He’d taken Kylo so thoroughly by surprise that he’d managed to jerk him to completion while his tongue was still shoved up his ass.

The victories were not insignificant for Hux. They also waged a kind of war during sex, one Hux often lost. They struggled for control, and Kylo usually won it by sheer size and strength. Hux had never previously let a partner push and pull him around in bed as Kylo did. He had found it infuriating at first, but he’d gradually grown to enjoy the submission. It had been a long time before he realized how much he trusted Kylo, to allow it and enjoy it as much as he did. The revelation had taken him suddenly, and he’d broken down then, with Kylo on top of him and his dick up Hux’s ass, though he’d never told Kylo why.

He shifted his mind away from that particular sentimentality, moving back into the moment. Hux tightened his grip at the base of his cock, suddenly picturing himself coming into the soil of the cornfield. He dismissed that thought as well, lest it happen too soon.

When Kylo sensed that Hux was holding himself together too well, he stood and pressed his chest into Hux’s back again, kissing him below the ear and sighing.

“What am I going to do with you, Hux? Do you think that tantrum you threw counts as good behavior? Do you deserve to let me finish you here, just how you like it?”

“Ky-” He tried to answer, but Kylo’s hand smothered the comment.

“Shh,” Kylo hissed into his ear again. “That wasn’t a question. I told you I had plans for you today. I shouldn’t do this, because you weren’t being very nice, Hux. You were being shitty, and on my birthday, too.”

Hux rolled his eyes. This was a little much, and he tried to twist in Kylo’s grip to say something. Kylo held him still.

“But I know how you are.” He nudged his nose behind Hux’s ear and raked a hand through his damp hair again. He licked up the sweat behind the shell of Hux’s ear, then moved down to suck the spot on the back of his neck, just below his hairline, that always sent Hux shivering.

The hand in his hair disappeared, and Hux could feel Kylo fumbling in his pants pocket. In a moment, he struggled to focus on something Kylo was holding directly in front of his eyes.

It was a packet of lube.

“Kylo-” He pulled away, fighting harder now, and Kylo held him tighter, clamping the big hand against his mouth again.

“It’s okay. It’ll be just like the other times.”

Hux struggled, twisting his face away from Kylo’s hand and managing to curl into his neck so he could speak.

“I’m serious Kylo, we can’t do this here. This is different, this isn’t a public bathroom or a car at a drive in or- or the fire escape.” He felt his face heat, and it shot straight to his cock, which throbbed against Kylo’s hip again. He cursed and continued. “It’s not like those times, we can’t get caught-”

“We won’t, I promise.” Kylo pushed Hux’s face into the sweaty flesh of his neck, stifling his protest. “You trust me, don’t you?”

“Kylo, this is insane, this has nothing to do with trusting you-”

“// _Please_ ,// Hux.” Kylo pulled him away from the crook of his neck, draping both arms across his shoulders. Hux looked into his brown eyes, and saw the beseeching look, saw all the other times that he’d begged for things both petty and unbearably earnest. Hux hated him then, thoroughly and completely.

“For my birthday? Can’t we do this?”

When Hux froze, once again paralyzed by the intensity of Kylo’s affection, Kylo spun him around, once again silencing Hux with a hand over his mouth. Hux could feel him opening the packet with his teeth, then felt a finger coated with the lube, warm from Kylo’s pocket, probing his entrance.

Hux jumped as it went in, and was relieved when he could sense Kylo being ungentle, that this would be a brief encounter. Hux was close, too close, this was ridiculously arousing and there were too many people around and they needed to finish. He could feel Kylo’s dick twitching against the top of his ass, the telltale slick of precome in the small of his back, and he felt the arousal racing straight through him, hitting him so powerfully his knees shook.

Kylo paused, withdrawing his fingers, and Hux groaned quietly and arched his back against the sudden lack. He was greedy, and he wanted more, wanted to finish and pull his pants up, wanted to continue this in the backseat of their car in the parking lot out front, where anyone could walk by and see. He put a hand around his own cock, holding it steady and willing himself to hold out at least until Kylo began. Just a bit longer.  Another hand went to one of his nipples, twisting the bar in it, and he clenched his teeth, holding in the sound he wanted to make.

He felt Kylo’s hand leave his waist, presumably to apply the rest of the lube to his dick. He saw the foil packet flutter to the ground near his feet, not out of place among the rest of the sundry trash around them. And still Kylo fumbled. What was he doing?

It wasn’t until a second foil pack fluttered to the ground that Hux realized. A condom. And then Kylo was pressing his fingers in again, impatient, hard, and insistent. It was everything Hux wanted, and it was Kylo.

Kylo made quick work of his hole, almost too quick, stretching him perfunctorily, not quite enough. He brushed Hux’s prostate only briefly, once, twice, and Hux bit down on his hand, refusing to cry out, refusing to be as loud as Kylo wanted. But there wasn’t much of that, because they didn’t have the time. Soon, he felt the stretch and burn of Kylo’s cock entering him. He felt the lube-slick fingers at his hip as Kylo wrapped an arm around his waist, bare to above his nipples, his undershirt still rucked up. Kylo pushed in, slick and slow, letting Hux get used to the stretch, pausing before pulling out just as slowly.

“Just us here, it’s just us,” he whispered traitorously into Hux’s ear, and of course Hux heard the rustling brown leaves, the voices pressed in all around them, thought of all those faces he'd seen in line. Before he had time to think better of what they were doing, Kylo began fucking him in earnest.

It hurt, but he could tell by Kylo’s erratic rhythm that it wouldn’t be long. He stroked himself a few times, and when Kylo jerked his hips up, Hux closed his eyes, still gripping a stalk of corn that was rattling and bending, feeling the ones that were pressing into his hips and in around Kylo.

It was a quick, dirty fuck in a cornfield, and it was one of the best Hux had ever had.

Just as Kylo was slowing his rhythm, on the brink of orgasm, he pulled out, yanking Hux’s pants up and pulling him into his chest, pushing Hux’s head into his neck.

Hux froze as he heard someone walking behind him, pushing loudly through the corn and a joking voice coming closer. They paused behind Hux, and Hux sank his teeth into the meat of Kylo’s neck, hard.

He felt Kylo shudder underneath him, a hand against the back of his head, fingers in his damp hair.

“Are you okay?” He heard a hesitant male voice behind him.

Hux loathed himself as the sound of a witness caused him to come into the fist he had pressed between their stomachs, shuddering slightly. To Kylo’s credit, he merely tightened his grip, showing no other outward sign.

“He’s sick, I had to pull him off the main path.”

Hux shuddered under the power of his orgasm, arms going around Kylo’s waist.

“Do you… do you need help? Should I call someone?”

“No, he just needed to be alone for a minute. You know how it is, there’s too many damn people here.”

Hux could almost hear the cocky smirk in Kylo’s voice, so affected, so unlike who he really was, but it managed to fool most people.

“All right…” he heard hesitantly, and Hux cursed under his breath, hoping they didn’t see the foil packets on the ground next to them, the sweater and hat and waterbottles scattered around, signs of their hasty passion, the fact that his undershirt was still pulled up high on his back.

Blessedly, he heard them moving off, crashing through the close rows.

And before he could react, Kylo spun him around, bent him at the waist, and planted the heel of his hand into the base of Hux’s neck, fingers in his hair, penetrating him again and pumping in once, twice, three times, before he felt Kylo convulse violently and come inside him. Hux clenched involuntarily down at the violent re-entry, and realized Kylo was coming only moments before he actually did.

Hux remained bent over for a minute, a cock up his ass, letting Kylo’s fingers flex loosely against the back of his head, before he straightened and pulled away. Kylo’s limp dick slid smoothly out, and he ran his own fingers through the wet tangle of his hair, straightening it and managing as much dignity as he could.

His eyes went to the sloppy mess of Kylo’s dick inside the condom. Kylo pulled it off, examined it for a moment, then flicked it into the dirt, where the lube and come immediately dampened the dust around it. They hadn’t used condoms in years.

Hux considered this, imagining the mess Kylo would have made of him without it, the come running down his thighs into his underwear. This small, unspoken gesture meant that Kylo knew going to the corn maze would upset Hux, that Hux would wear his sweater and be angry and hot, and that they would do this, that Hux would consent but might be too embarrassed of the mess afterwards.

He thought about this trip, the way they had argued about music the whole way up, the shitty pizza they’d stopped to eat, their walk on a nice fall day, and the guileless pleasure Kylo took in punching the navigation card at each of the forty maze signposts.

He looked back into Kylo’s flushed, somewhat angry face and drug his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair again.

“I love you. You know that?”

Kylo always looked as taken aback by Hux’s affection as Hux was of his. Hux sighed, exasperated, then turned around, pulling his pants up and studying his palm.

“What am I supposed to do with all this come?”

Unexpectedly, Kylo stepped forward and lapped it off his palm, holding Hux’s wrist so he couldn’t pull away. When Kylo observed the disgusted look Hux was giving him, he shrugged.

“I do know. I love you too.”

Hux spun around again, buttoning his pants and hating the feel of the sticky mess of saliva and come on his palm. He tucked his sweat-damp undershirt back in, then brushed the dust off the knees of his pants. There wasn’t much to be done about it - the dust was slightly damp, and his pants were irrevocably muddy. He was annoyed when he saw that Kylo’s pants looked untouched. He glowered and tried to brush at his own knees again.

“That’s a little unfair, don’t you think? Why am I dirtier than you?”

Kylo shrugged. “I don’t have very many pairs of pants. I can’t get one dirty, can I?”

Hux shook his head, retrieving his cap and stuffing his hair back under it. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It does.” Kylo stepped in closer, and gave him one last kiss before Hux remembered where he’d had his mouth and pulled away.

“It’s your filthy turn-on, not mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someday, I will write a modern AU where they aren't having sex on a farm.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [@vadianna](http://vadianna.tumblr.com)


End file.
